


About my brother...

by KallikPollock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Centaur Hanzo Shimada, First Meetings, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallikPollock/pseuds/KallikPollock
Summary: I will add the Tag "Centaur Hanzo" asap, my phone just can't find it :')Genjis brother decided to join Overwatch. Which is more questionable than ever, especially since Genji requests a Quarter with high ceilings for his brother and a enormous bed. However, when they meet Hanzo, it all gets clear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will NOT be a oneshot. 
> 
> I like Centaur Hanzo, but the only stuff here on Ao3 is Nsfw except one and I don' t rly like nsfw stuff so here we go

"No Winston, you don't understand. He's over 3m big. He can't fit into a room with 2m ceilings. And his bed also needs to be bigger. Same for the Bathroom. Just... Think as if he's in a wheelchair. He needs space to walk around, he's not like other people."

Genji was on a simple delivery Mission with Jesse, talking via Phone with Winston, already on the way back. 

" No, he doesn't need- are you even listening? I said, just think as if he's in a wheelchair. No need to put up ramps everywhere. No, he's not a mutation. Just do what I said, please. How can you jump from ramps to food? No, he doesn't have any allergies. He's vegetarian, but he eats more vegan like. No, you can't bring him down from that. No, he is totally fit and capable of acting in the field no matter of his diet. Goddammit, we were talking about the rooms. Winston, he's a assasin. You can follow his killfeed in the Internet. "

A sighn was hearable. Jesse glanced over to Genji. The Cyborg was sitting on the car seat next to him. They were both not really tired, the mission was only 2 hours driving away from Watchpoint:Gibraltar and the mission itself was only half an hour long. The older Shimada was supposed to arrive this evening, in around 5 hours. Genji told Winston about his brother's needs weeks ago, but like always, the scientist forgot about it until the very last moment.

"Can you get the room or not? Ok, thanks. That's all I needed to hear. Yeah, we're on our way back. Yes, see you later."

"So, yer brother's comin to us?" "Hai. I can't wait for him to arrive, but I don't know how you all will react to him. It's complicated since our fight. And honestly... it was complicated even before. After all, he's" only" my halfbrother. My father always told him that. We were so different, it couldn't be overseen. Same father, different mothers."

"Ya never told me about that part of ya. That's why he's a giant?" 

"... Yes. He was always the giant." 

 

Hanzo was supposed to arrive with the Orca, flown by Lena to keep him away from public services, to be safe. Genji, Winston, Jesse and even Angela were standing in a Line, waiting for the ship to land. While it standed for a while, Genji cleared his throat.

"I forgot to tell you all a thing... about my brother, he's-"

The door opened with a hiss, and out stepped... a Centaur. Jesse actually dropped his cigar. A real life Centaur, as big as Genji said, standing proud. His horse side was hidden under a blue horse blanket, the coat of it black with a blue shimmer. The tail was simply braided, hold together with a golden ribbon. His long hair on his human half was also hold together with what seems to be the same material. He wore a grey-bluish T-shirt and was balancing a gym bag on his bag and hold a cello chase in his hand. With hard brown eyes, he looked down at the group, until he met Genjis gaze and seemed to relax visibly. 

With an awkward smile, Genji ended his sentence "A Centaur."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston designed Hanzos room like Genji requested. He even looked up old hologramms of the Shimada castle to make Hanzo feel home. It does not go well.

Hanzo stomped one of his hind feet on the wooden floor.

"I appreciate your... love in detail and appreciate the designs. Thank you."

The room was designed in japanese details. The floor was programmed to sound, feel and look like dark wood. The details on the bed and Shelfs were hold black and simple. There was a door to a balkon, looking like the traditional sliding doors. Hanzo was standing in the middle of the room, looking around. His ears were pinned back. But after all, he had them back there all the time. Jesse didn't thought much of it, tipped his hat to say goodbye and went to his quaters. He had seen enough for today to sleep for the next 48 hours. 

 

He woke up in the middle of the night when he heard a horse running past his quaters. He quickly went up, just as Athena started to give alert.

"Visitor under watch is in possesion of weaponsand is running towards my processors!"

He cursed, grabbed Peacekeeper and went after the Shimada. It was easy to stay on hos tracks. But he was fast. 

He just went around the next corner, when he saw Hanzo and Genji in a standoff. 

"Brother! Please calm down!"

"なぜ私はここにいるの？誰が私をここに連れて来ましたか?"

Jesse didn't understood a word. And that was probably the problem. While Genji paused in his movement, he stepped forward. Hanzo recognized his movement, turned around and shot.

Now, the Cowboy was lucky that Hanzo used a bow. And that his reflexes from Blackwatch were still present. But his left arm was hit. Sparkles went up when the arrow went in. A second later, the arm was ragged from his body and pinned onto the wall behind. Genji looked at him and then layed a hand onto Hanzo's, who was still holding the bow in position.

"お兄ちゃん、あなたは自分でここに来た！どうしたの？あなたはあなたのチームを攻撃しました!"

"なぜ私は家に帰るのですか? "

Hanzo looked around, with tears in his eyes how Jesse noticed. He didn't understood a word about what the brothers were saying to each other.

"あなたは家にいません。あなたはジブラルタルにいます。私と一緒に来て、私は私たちにいくつかのお茶を醸造します. "

The Centaur was gently taken by the hands, Genji put the bow and the arrows from his brother and layed them onto the floor. He looked over to Mccree.

"I am so sorry Jesse. He is confuzed. He thinks we're... back home. He is not clear minded at the moment."

With that short explanation, Genji gently pulled Hanzo in the direction of the common area.


End file.
